


The Visitor

by MsFeistyy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFeistyy/pseuds/MsFeistyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray faces an internal struggle at camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visitor

It was _right there_. It had crept up slowly, like his feelings for her. He hadn't noticed until it was too late. And yet now that he'd seen it, it demanded to be noticed. Like her feelings for him. It stretched out between them, carefully sculpted ivory glowing in the moonlight. And Gray did not know its intentions. His eyes traced the lithe form across the ground to its origin. He saw its mate, nestled under Juvia's chin. Looking at her face, he knew the hand had no intentions at all. A conscious Juvia would have been vibrating with palpable anticipation. A sleeping Juvia was innocent as innocent can be. She had simply been drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Or some other, more appropriate metaphor. But Gray couldn't think of another creature unnatural enough to be drawn to cold. So, there was no threat from her face, allowing Gray to focus on the more immediate enemy. It didn't look particularly menacing. In fact, it mostly looked graceful. Gray was tempted to touch it, to see if it really was as smooth as it looked. As he remembered. It wasn't scarred or calloused like his were. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she so often wore gloves. His own hand began to ghost over hers, not really touching but not really not. And he discovered that he was wrong. Her hand was calloused, but just on the fingertips of her index finger and thumb. Gray contemplated, wondering what sort of activity left those marks. Suddenly, the fingertips flinched towards him, her mouth popped open and released a soft sigh, and Gray felt conflicting urges to flee to the opposite side of the campsite and pull her into his chest. He wasn't ready for the former. Not quite yet. But after what they'd shared these past few weeks alone together, the former seemed... silly. He settled for the middle ground. He took the hand in his.

And before he could remember that one should never underestimate Juvia - even a sweet, innocent, sleeping Juvia- she had pulled him into a full-body vice grip.

"Mmm... Gray-sama... Juvia does not think our baby wants to be green."

Clearly, he had bitten off more than he could chew.


End file.
